


Too Late?

by immortalje



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, POV First Person, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dies... but is it forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of them and I don't make any money with that little piece of FF
> 
> Notes: The first part popped up in my head and when someone wanted a sequel the rest popped up as well... anything else to say?
> 
> First posted to [ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/604736/1/Too_Late)

**Sam**

I can hear how the Colonel calling my name and instinctively turn around. Only just in time to see a blast from a staff weapon heading in my direction, but too late to avoid it. Everything seems to run in slow-motion and yet I can't move. I only seem to stand there and wait for the blast to hit its target.

I'm hit. I can feel the energy throwing me backwards. Slowly. So slowly that I somehow manage to confront a few thoughts I had not yet managed to sort out but wanted to. Some minor, some major. I'll never have children of my own. One of my greatest wishes and I waited to long to act upon it. Now it will never come true. It's strange. You take so much time thinking about a future but truth is you can die any day, any hour or any minute and not solely in my line of work. Funny how you only come to realise that when you're dying. It is part of my job. I've always known that. So often finding myself in near death situations, but never really thinking that someday it could actually happen. The risk of being a soldier and fighting against the Goa'uld. You only realise the truth in the statement when it actually becomes reality. Never mind 'Nah, it won't happen to you Sam', how wrong can you be. Now it is too late. I can't change it.

What will the others do without me? Will they continue to live like before or change their lives somehow? What will Dad do?

Funny. Now, when everything is going to end, everything is suddenly so clear. All emotions and memories. Why do we discover our true feelings, when it's too late? Now I will never tell Martouf, what my feelings for him are.  
Life can be so unfair. It's such an irony.

Breathing is slowly getting harder. I hear the Colonel saying, that I should keep up and stay with them. That we will be back at the SGC soon. I can feel him picking me of the floor and starting to run. Then I feel the cold of the wormhole. I open one last time my eyes and see the walls of the SGC. Then everything goes black and my last thoughts goes to what could have been, when I would have realised earlier what I feel. But now it's too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Martouf**

I arrive at the SGC in line with Jacob. Every time I find my curiosity taking over. What is so important, why do the Tau'ri seek our assistance. I take a look at the grey room as we descend the ramp. SG-1 and General Hammond stand at the end of the ramp to greet us. But where is Samantha? Normally she greets us as well. Perhaps she has something to do. While I ponder her whereabouts Lantash notices the sombre expressions on the faces of the Tau'ri before us. It suddenly hit me. I think I forgot to breathe for a while. Samantha.

I hope nothing has happened to her. With the worst-case scenarios running through my mind, I hear Jacob asking why we were contacted. The General only says that we should be discussing the current situation elsewhere. He's so serious, sorrow evident in his voice. Something has happened to Samantha, I can sense it. I follow Jacob and general Hammond into a familiar briefing room, the remaining members of SG-1 following behind.

After we took our seats, SG-1 begins to explain what has happened. I can't believe it. Is Samantha truly dead? How can she be dead? Jacob wants to see her on last time and we go to the infirmary. She only looks as if she is sleeping. So peaceful, even in death she is beautiful. It can't be true. I will never see her laugh, never hear her voice again. Why didn't I tell her how I felt? Now it's too late. I wonder what her last thoughts were before she died? Of whom or what they were about? About us? Or perhaps Jack? Jacob? Or someone else? Now I will never know if she had the same feelings as I... We have for her. Why did we wait so long Lantash? He remains silent. stunned. I suppose like me he doesn't know how to answer.

For a long time now both of us have managed to see Samantha past Jolinar. She's special, so many individual qualities. These exact qualities had held our interest and ever growing feelings towards this woman. It is as if we were made for each other. We knew we truly loved her after our attempts to rescue her father on Naetu. Both me and Lantesh felt the bond grow even stronger. But it's too late now. We have waited too long. I wish we had enough courage to tell her about our feelings. Why it is nearly always too late when you see your mistakes? But there isn't anything that could bring Samantha back. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Martouf**

I watch as Colonel O'Neill lays Samantha into the Sarcophagi. I'm glad that Lantash had remembered it. After we found the sarcophagi here we immediately had moved to the next planet. It is too dangerous to remain, if the Goa'uld had left a sarcophagi on a planet, he or she could be intending to return.

The sarcophagi closes and we have to wait. We wait in the room while Daniel and Teal'c secure the area. The outcome of this attempt to save her is uncertain. It is possible that too much time has passed after Samantha's death and she cannot be revived. The suspense is unbearable. Colonel O'Neill starts to pace un-controllably. Understandable. Under these kinds of circumstances I would have done it as well, but instead I sit near the sarcophagi and stare at it. Why does the time go by so slowly? Jacob sits at the other side. I wonder what's on his mind. Lantash seems to have slipped into a trance.

**Sam**

Something pulls me out of the dark I don't want it to. It's pleasant here. I don't have anything to worry about. Everything has lost its importance. I don't have to worry about problems, the Goa'uld for one. I don't want to go. And yet I slowly drift out of the darkness. Suddenly I hear a voice. The voice is gentle and familiar. But from where do I know it? It's so long ago. Within a second memories are coming to the surface. I remember again, what happened. When I heard the voice the last time. The pain. Is she coming back? I hear the same calming words she said the last time. I don't understand what she wants from me. Suddenly the voice is away again. Now other memories are coming to my mind. Good and bad. And suddenly I remember the pain and the darkness again. The grey walls of the SGC. I died. But why am I feeling again? What happened?

Slowly I open my eyes. It is dark and I'm encaged in a room. Are they about to bury me? But I am still alive! I try to lift my arms, but I'm still to weak. Suddenly the top of whatever I am in splits open and moves towards the sides. A bright light appears and I close my eyes instinctively. When I open them again slightly, attempting to adjust from darkness to light and I see my father and Martouf. A second later the Colonel's face appears, too. They all smile. They help me to sit up and when I'm strong enough out of the sarcophagi. Jeez this feels weird.

**Martouf**

Jacob tells O'Neill to stop with the pacing. Both start to argue. He's just finding a way to release his frustrations and anxiety. Suddenly the top of the sarcophagi moves and begins to part. Jacob and O'Neill stop arguing in unison. I stand up and lean towards the sarcophagi. Jacob moves back to his previous position as well. I see Samantha laying there, motionless. Eyes still closed.

It was too late.

Suddenly Samantha opens her eyes slowly. I can't believe it. She's alive. Lantash breaks from his trance overjoyed and relieved. We share these emotions. Jacob reaches for her, his face lights up with a smile and I lean in to help him lift her up. Together we help her to sit up. After she had collected enough strength, we help her out of the sarcophagi. Jacob carries her back to the Cha'apaai since she's still a little bit uncertain on her feet.

I can only follow relieved. On the way back Lantash wastes no time in starting a discussion about what we want to say to Samantha. And most important when we want to tell her.

**General Hammond**

I stand anxious in front of the Gate. I wasn't very convinced by the idea, to use the sarcophagi. But when there is a hope I won't give up. I don't want to lose one of my best soldiers. Jack comes through first. I can't read his face. I can't see if Sam is alive or not. Then Jacob comes with Sam in his arms. It didn't work. Before I can say anything Jack says, that she's alive. And then Jacob says that she's still weak and has lost consciousness because of the travel through the Stargate. I send everybody to the infirmary. Daniel, Teal'c and Martouf, who arrived in between follow us. I can see that Daniel and Martouf are relieved that Sam is alive once again. And Teal'c... well he is Teal'c and has his usual unreadable expression, but I believe that I can see something similar to relieve on his face. After everybody left the room I follow them to the infirmary.

**Sam**

I hear voices. They seem far away. Slowly they come nearer and I realise that I'm in the infirmary and the voices belong to the many who surround the bed I'm lying on. Slowly I open my eyes and look around. Everybody is there. SG-1, General Hammond, my father and Martouf.

Martouf. I must not let him leave without telling him how I feel about them. After all that happened I have to do it now. But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he only see's me as someone who was once blended to his mate, Jolinar? There is only one way to find out. I have to ask him. As soon as we're alone.

I tell everybody that I'm fine considering that I'm still weak. But I think that that is normal. I mean when did someone come back from the death and beat a group of Jaffa? I think I'm doing pretty well.

Janet sends everybody away. She says I need rest. At this point in time I don't really want to rest. I only want to talk to Martouf. I need to.

After everybody left Janet tells me to sleep. Well, maybe a little sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

**Martouf**

After much pleading Dr. Fraiser allowed me to see Samantha. But only under the condition that I won't wake her up. I hadn't planed to do so. This way I have more time to think about I what I want to say to her. Samantha looks like an angel, when she's asleep. I find myself unable to think at all, simply transfixed on her sleeping form.

Slowly she opens her eyes and looks at me. I open my mouth to say something, but I fail to the right words. To my luck Samantha says, her voice still portraying weakness, "Martouf."

"I am here," I say as quiet as Samantha. I don't care how stupid it may sound at least I managed to say something.

I can see how a shy smile forms on her lips and as quiet as before she continues, "There is something I wanted to say to you." She pauses and then goes on, "Well... before I... before I... how can I put this? Well after I was hit, everything seemed to flow in slow-motion and I had time to think about a few things."

Curiosity takes over again. I wonder what she possibly could have thought. Perhaps she has some questions about Jolinar she needs to ask. I don't dare to think about the possibility that she could have thought about our relationship. Lantash tells me to stop thinking and listen to her.

"Well I came to the conclusion, that I missed something in my life... missing someone who means more to me than I cared to admit before. I realised that some of the feelings I have been pushing aside about you, because I believed they were Jolinar's, are actually my own. What I want to say with that is... Martouf, I... I love you so much, both of you."

I can't believe, what Samantha just said. Did she truly say, that she loves us? She truly has the same feelings as we have? Trance-like I say, "When I was told that you. I regretted it. that we never had the courage to tell you of our feelings. Samantha, we love you too."

**Sam**

I can't believe my ears. After I had confessed his face told me he didn't feel the same way. jeez. they love me too. I can't believe it. He moves his head towards mine. Slowly our lips meet. His lips feel great on mine. They are so soft and gentle. I can't believe my luck. Slowly our kiss gets more intense. After some time we part to breath. For my part at least, Oxygen was becoming an issue. I use the time to sit up and Martouf seats himself on the bed. Then we start to kiss again. It is like a dream. This is really happening.

**Jacob**

I manage to creep quietly past Janet in the entrance to the infirmary. Selmac giggles internally as she catches my memories, which surfaced as I tried to get in with out the doc noticing. I used to do the same thing when I was training as a cadet, ears ago, except I was escaping out of the infirmary, far, far away from the doc's.

"So you still have it in you Jacob," Selmac states while laughing uncontrollably as I continue to sneak into the infirmary. I come to turn the corner and expect to find Sam asleep but to my surprise I find Martouf sitting on her bed. They don't seem to be aware of their surroundings and me. Selmac just laughs harder as she view the situation.

"All that hard work getting in here Jacob and it looks like your not needed," she remarks giving a mental equivalent of a wink.  
"Very funny Sel, your just hilarious aren't you," I reply sarcastically.

"Now your just gonna have to sneak out again," Selmac retaliated.

While I smile outwardly I wonder if it was truly necessary for one of them to die, before they were able to act upon their feelings for each other.

Selmac agrees, now pondering my previous state. She had seen it long ago. I wasn't to fond of the thought at the beginning until she washed my head out and told me that Sam is old enough and had earned some fun. Not to mention the fact that Martouf is the ideal son in law. Slowly I turn around and leave quietly. Now that they had found their happiness I don't want to disturb them.

**Jack**

It's time I face the music and tell Sam about the way I feel about her. Quietly I go to her bed, since I don't want to wake her, when she should be still asleep.

I can't believe my eyes, when I come within sight of her bed. How can she do that? She's making out with a snakehead! What does she find at Marty? What does he have that I don't? Why Marty? Why not at least Daniel? Who knows if she staying on earth now? How can she? His feelings aren't true. Why couldn't I have come earlier? Than I would probably be sitting on her bed, kissing her. But why this snakehead? Still deep in an anger debate, I turn and leave disappointed again. That's going to be a long night.


End file.
